


【南杓】如果冬天也在一起的话

by shenjiling1256



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenjiling1256/pseuds/shenjiling1256
Summary: 冬天就是要抱在一起暖暖和和。
Relationships: Nam Dohyon/Son Dongpyo
Kudos: 4





	【南杓】如果冬天也在一起的话

**Author's Note:**

> 我，菜鸽，ooc，懂？  
> 我写不出他们万分之一好。  
> 是没什么意思的车。凑合看吧。

孙东杓向来不喜欢在睡觉的时候穿很厚的衣服。尽管在寒潮到来之前南道贤早早就买了可爱又厚实的珊瑚绒睡衣，孙东杓还是喜欢穿着薄薄的睡衣。大不了就再把暖气调高几度，而被窝也因为黏人的，一定要抱着他睡的年下小男友变得很暖和。

并不是说不喜欢被南道贤抱着。只是孙东杓睡觉的时候总是不自觉地往热源靠近，每次起床都发现自己不知道什么时候蹭到了南道贤怀里，手还很过分地伸进了南道贤的睡衣里，两个人的腿也缠得紧紧的。

就很方便南道贤做坏事。

——今天也不例外。

孙东杓还睡得迷迷糊糊的时候南道贤的早安吻已经落到了脸颊上，南道贤的嘴唇有些干燥，蹭在脸颊上有点痒。  
孙东杓还闭着眼睛，又轻又软的哼声就像是小奶猫撒娇。南道贤咬他耳垂，温热的呼吸全部扑在他耳侧。  
“哥，道贤好想要。”

“唔……不要闹我啦南道贤……好困。”孙东杓仍然闭着眼睛，手却乖乖地搂上了南道贤的脖子。孙东杓睡衣的领口很宽，南道贤稍稍低下头就能闻到孙东杓身上淡淡的身体乳味道。  
是梅子味呀。闻起来又酸又甜，哥哥的味道也是这样的吗？

南道贤小心地牵着孙东杓的手去摸自己腿间勃起的性器。“那我轻轻的，不会吵到哥。”年下小男友在诱骗小猫咪一样的哥哥的时候格外有耐心，孙东杓哼哼了两声也就由着南道贤乱来了。

反正这也不是第一次了嘛。

孙东杓身上穿着的浅蓝色小企鹅印花睡衣的扣子被南道贤一颗一颗解开，孙东杓皮肤白，南道贤觉得自己好像在剥掉奶糖外面那层鲜艳的糖纸。

南道贤从床头柜里摸了支润滑剂挤了一点出来，勾着孙东杓的腿根去揉那处紧闭的后穴。孙东杓迷迷糊糊地就往南道贤怀里蹭，腿被抬起来了就乖乖地勾着小男朋友的腰。

孙东杓的身体南道贤再熟悉不过，手指插进去还没一会儿就摸得小穴里湿漉漉的，穴肉也绞着手指往里吸。孙东杓迷迷糊糊地被伺候得舒服了就哼哼唧唧地撒娇要南道贤亲亲，南道贤低头和孙东杓交换了一个湿漉漉的深吻，亲吻的同时也一点一点慢慢顶进孙东杓的身体里。

“嗯……好舒服……”孙东杓微微仰起头，南道贤顺势就从孙东杓好看的脖子往下亲，亲到那两颗小痣的时候唇舌还要多在那里流连一会儿。  
阴茎被又湿又热的小穴绞得好紧，南道贤顶弄的力度和动作都不敢太大，只是每一次都压着敏感点惹得孙东杓在他怀里抖得不成样子。房间里暖气开得足，两个人身上又闷了一层薄汗，孙东杓全身都泛着淡淡的粉红，嘴唇被亲得湿湿肿肿的，湿漉漉的睫毛黏在一起，情动的样子格外好看。

孙东杓架不住南道贤这么慢条斯理地磨，射了一次以后整个小腿还是绷得紧紧，声音里还带了哭腔，脚趾在床单上不住地蹭：“道贤赶快射了好不好……呜……要受不了了。”

南道贤又看不得孙东杓难受，搂着孙东杓的腰狠狠肏了好几十下抽出来射在孙东杓腿间，又扯了纸巾帮孙东杓草草擦了擦，然后又翻身抱紧了怀里小小一只的哥哥。  
“好喜欢哥哥啊。”  
高潮过以后孙东杓浑身软得连抬手都没力气，大腿根还在打着颤，还是抬头亲了亲南道贤。

被窝里有一点淡淡的梅子味道。

**Author's Note:**

> 最近买的一支梅子味的护手霜很好闻。


End file.
